Who Shot Professor Layton?
by Boolia
Summary: Somebody shoots Professor Layton! Who is the culprit? Luke and his friends are on the case! And what is the museum's curator's problem with kids? Find out! This is my first full Layton story. I only played the first game they made for this series and not done yet, and saw the movie. They're in London.
1. Chapter 1

Who Shot Professor Layton?

Chapter 1

Professor Layton ran over a puddle, making a splash. He and his apprentice Luke were running after a thief on a motorcycle with a passenger seat attached. The thief, Alistair Painter, just stole a painting from an art museum, a day before it was due to open. Police cars were also a part of the chase. The painting, with a black cloth over it, was in the passenger seat.

"You won't be able to get away!" Professor Layton called after Alistair. "So you may as well give up!" Alistair laughed.

" _Wanna bet_?!" He challenged, speeding up. He laughed and laughed.

"I got it, Professor!" Luke told him. He ran towards a nearby bridge. This confused the professor.

" _Luke; come back_! Where are you going?" Luke was too far in the distance to hear. Layton just kept running after Alistair.

"Say, where's the little kid?" Alistair shouted behind him.

 _"Here I am!_ " Luke stated. The young boy lunged towards the motorcycle. Alistair screamed as Luke tackled him to the ground. His cap fell on the ground beside them.

 _"LUKE_!" Professor Layton yelled.

" _Get off me_!" Alistair ordered, pushing Luke off of him. He stood up. He was about to run to his motorcycle when he was cuffed by a police officer.

 _"Alistair Painter_ ," He told him. "You are arrested for stealing a painting from the museum." He looked at Luke. "Are you okay kid?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Luke replied. He stood up, picked up his cap, and adjusted it on his head. He tried to pick up the painting from out of the passenger seat, but it was too heavy for him.

"Let me do it, son." Another officer offered. Luke stood back, and watched him lift it, and took it away to his car.

 _"Luke_!" The professor said to him, catching up. He stopped to catch his breath. "Luke, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Luke answered.

"That was a very dangerous thing you did, kid." Another officer told the young lad.

"Yes, Luke." The Professor agreed. "It was very dangerous, and you shouldn't have done it." He then smiled. "But it was very brave." Luke blushed.

" _Aw;_ I'll do _anything_ for you, Professor."

"I know you would Luke, but I can't have you risking your life. You're just a kid, and your parents would be very worried if something happened to you, and I'd be responsible for it." Luke nodded.

"I understand. I'll be careful." A lady ran to them. Luke and Layton looked at her.

"The painting is all right, Beatrice." Layton told her. He gestured to Luke. "Thanks to Luke." Beatrice looked at the child.

"You have my thanks, Luke." She said. "You are a very brave young lad." Luke blushed again.

"I'm only helping out." He said back.

"How can I ever repay you?" Layton shook his head.

" _Please_ ," He started. "Your thanks is thanks enough."

"No; I insist. You must get repaid somehow." She thought for a second, then snapped her fingers. "I got it! You two can come to the grand opening of the art museum on Friday for free. I'm sure the curator wouldn't mind."

"Thank you so much!" Layton thanked her, "We would love to come; right, Luke?"

 _"Yeah!"_ Luke agreed. Beatrice clasped her hands together.

 _"Perfect_!" She said. "I'll go tell my bo…" She then frowned when she looked at Luke. " _Oh my_! I can't believe I almost forgot." Layton and Luke were now concerned.

"What's that?" Layton wanted to know. Beatrice looked at them.

"I'm sorry, but children aren't allowed at the museum."

 _"What_?!" Luke commanded to know. "That's _ridiculous_! Why are children not allowed in?"

"My boss hates kids."

"Why does he hate kids?" Beatrice shrugged.

"Don't know."

"But, you don't hate kids, do you?"

"No; I think kids are a delight! It's a shame that kids aren't allowed; if it was up to me, I'll be all for it." She sighed. "But I don't make the rules." Luke got red in the face.

"I want to meet your boss, and set things straight!"

 _"Luke_!" Layton said firmly. Luke looked at him.

 _"No,_ Professor, I want to know. I understand hating some kids, but that doesn't mean _all_ kids have to suffer for it. This is discrimination."

"I agree, Luke. I understand why you're upset. But, rules are rules, and you should respect them no matter if you think it's right or wrong."

"But, some rules that you think are wrong are worth fighting against, aren't they?" Layton nodded. "Then I say it's a worthy cause. You're mad about this, aren't you, Professor?" Layton nodded.

"You're a nice kid, Luke. You always were. But, I think we should respect the curator's decision."

"And I say we shouldn't! We should fight for it!"

"Well, let me take you to my boss then. He'll be happy to meet you." Beatrice said.

 _"Good_!" Luke retorted. "Because I have something to say to him." Luke and Layton then followed after Beatrice.

Luke looked all around once they entered the museum. Paintings surrounded the walls, and there were busts on the other side.

"This is a big museum." He observed.

"Yes." Beatrice agreed. "It is. You can spend two full days here, and never be completely finished seeing everything."

 _"Wow_! There sure is a lot of stuff that you could bre…" Luke accidently bumped into a pedestal. A lovely sapphire vase with flowers on it, spun.

 _"Oops_!" He said. The vase started to fall. Layton and Beatrice gasped.

 _"Luke_!" Layton scolded. Luke caught it just as it was about to hit the floor, shattering in a million pieces. Layton and Beatrice sighed in relief as Luke put it back on the pedestal.

 _"There_!" The boy said. "All better."

 _"Luke_ ," The Professor began. "You need to be careful here. There are a lot of fragile items in here."

"I'm sorry." Luke apologized. "I'll be careful. I promise." He then looked at it again. "Is this vase made out of real sapphires?" Beatrice nodded. Luke smiled in astonishment. " _Cool_!" They then went off again. Luke, however, went slowly for he was looking around, still in awe.

 _"Luke!"_ The Professor called. This startled the boy. He looked and saw Layton and Beatrice were by a door, feet from where he was. "Catch up!" Luke started to run.

 _"Comin'_!" He called.

"Don't run!" Beatrice warned. "You're in a museum, and also don't shout." Luke slowed down.

"Right; sorry!"

When he caught up to them, Beatrice opened the door for them, and they all went in.

 _"Sir_!" Beatrice called as soon as they all entered her boss's office. Her boss was doing paperwork at his desk. The office nametag told them that his name was John Kidd."

"His last name is _Kidd?_ " Luke wondered out loud. "And he hates kids?"

" _Luke!_ " Layton scolded him. " _Shush_!" John put his pen down, and stood up, and went over to them.

"Are you the ones that got the painting back? I must thank you." He offered his hand, and Layton shook it.

"Oh, you're very welcome, Mr. Kidd. But, really you should be thanking Luke. He's the hero." John raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and Luke is?" Layton walked and stood over Luke.

"This is Luke."

 _"Hello_!" Luke said, waving. John sneered.

"Oh, the kid."

 _"Yeah_ ; the _kid!_ "

 _"Luke!"_ Layton warned. "Mind your manners!"

"I hear you don't allow kids here." John nodded.

"That's true." He responded. "You shouldn't be here right now." He shot a glance at Beatrice who just smiled. She then left.

 _"Why_?"

"Because you're a kid."

"No; I mean, why aren't kids allowed in the museum?"

"Because I hate them."

"Why?"

"Because I just do."

"Why?" This irritated John.

"Because they're monsters! They break things, they're loud, immature, annoying like you are now by asking questions, and a bunch of other stuff."

"But, that's just _some_ kids. Not all kids are like that. I'm not like that. The only reasons why they misbehave is because they don't know better, and are still learning. Plus, some are just raised that way."

"Yeah, well, I still say they're uncivilized citizens who need to grow up and learn."

"That's what schools are for."

"And I'm grateful for that, but they teach them too slowly. I think they need to lock kids in school until they're full-grown adults. Oh, and I also can't stand adults that act like kids for their kids' amusement, and just act like kids in general."

"But sometimes it can't be helped."

"I don't care! They're grown; they should know better."

"But they don…"

"You're getting on my nerves, kid!" Luke scowled at him.

"Sorry about him." Layton apologized. "He means well." Kidd sighed.

"You _think_ that."

"Anyway, your assistant invited me to the grand opening on Friday."

"Oh, yes." John said. "You should come! We'll be happy to have you." He then looked at Luke. "Just don't bring the kid along."

"I won't; he has school anyways."

"Good."

"Well, I think we should leave now. Come on, Luke. See you Friday."

"See, you Friday. Oh, and the museum opens at nine."

"Right; thanks." He started to leave, but Luke stayed put. He noticed this. "Luke, come on!" But, Luke didn't. Instead he looked at John.

"I'm going to rally a protest on this, you know." He said. John laughed.

 _"Yeah, right_!"

 _"I am_!" John went over, bent down, and looked at Luke face to face.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"You don't think I'll do it, do you? Because I will." Layton went over to Luke.

"Okay; come on, Luke." He said, leading Luke to the door.

 _"I will!"_ Layton pulled him to the door. " _I WILL_!" He led him out of the door, and they left.

 _"Luke_ ," The professor started as he and Luke were walking. "I'm disappointed in you. You embarrassed me."

"I _embarrassed_ you?" Luke asked. "I only defended myself and kids everywhere. I'm sorry, but John Kidd made me act that way. He had no right to talk that way."

"It's his opinion."

"Well, that may be, but that's no excuse for banning kids from his museum. If he was so proud of it, he should invite them so they can like it as well. You're on my side Professor, aren't you? You think John's taking his hatred towards kids a bit too far?"

"I am, Luke." Layton assured him. "I think kids should be free to go into the museum, and feel bad that they can't. But, I can't change John Kidd's opinion, and you shouldn't either Luke. You can't change people. They'll change when they're good and ready." Luke crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, well, you can try." Layton just sighed.

"I'm going to inform your parents about this."

"Then inform them; I don't care! They're my parents; they'll agree with me. I know they will!" Layton sighed again.

" _Luke_!" His mom called. Luke was upstairs, doing a crossword. " _Bed!_ "

 _"Yes, Mum_!" Luke called back, putting the pencil and crossword away. "I'm getting ready for it!"

Luke, when he was ready, was about to hop into bed, when his parents came. Luke noticed this.

"Luke," His dad began. "Your mum and I would like to talk to you." He gestured towards his son's bed, and they all sat down on it. "The Professor told me what happened today, and told me about your outburst. Care to explain?"

"I was only expressing myself." Luke explained. "The museum's curator, John Kidd is a creep. He calls kids uncivilized. He hates kids so much that he is banning them from his museum. Can you believe that? I never heard of a museum that bans kids. I hate him."

"'Hate' is a strong word, son."

"Have you ever thought of trying to fit in his shoes?" Mrs. Triton wanted to know. "To find out why? Digging deeper; maybe he has a backstory that explains it." Luke shook his head.

"I don't _want_ to fit in his shoes; it won't do any good. It won't change my opinion towards him."

"Maybe if you just listen…"

" _No, Mum_! He won't listen. You know why? Because I'm a kid."

"Well, you won't know unless you…"

"Can I go to bed now? I'm awfully tired, and don't want to talk about this any longer." His parents hesitated a moment, and nodded. Luke tucked himself in bed.

"Goodnight, Luke!"

"Goodnight, Mum. Goodnight, Dad!" His dad said goodnight, his mom kissed his forehead, and the parents left the room, but not before his dad turned off the lights, and shut the door.

Luke was thinking. He went out of bed, and turned on his lights. He got the things he needed from downstairs, careful not to disturb his parents. Once he got the stuff he needed, he went back upstairs, and went back to bed.

 _"Classmates_!" Luke shouted to his pupils in homeroom. "May I have your attention?" Kids stopped doing what they were doing, and looked up at him. Luke was standing on the teacher's desk. The teacher had left the room.

"Be _careful_ , Fluke." Clyde, the biggest bully in the school, and whom Luke detested, warned. "Or you're going to fall!" He tried to scare him. " _BOO!_ " Luke ignored him, and continued.

"Now, have you heard of the new art museum opening tomorrow?"

"My parents are going there!" A student said. "They both have off tomorrow, and are going right when it opens."

"Did you know that the museum bans kids?" Kids gasped, and talked among themselves. Everyone was surprised except Clyde.

"It's _true_!" Luke stated. "The curator hates kids so he doesn't allow them to come."

"That's _crazy_!" Another kid said. "I never heard of such a thing! If we can't go to a museum, where would we go?" Several kids agreed. "What does he have against kids?"

"Apparently, he thinks kids are trouble makers, and are uncivilized."

"That's absurd!" Shouted another pupil. "The only troublemaker and uncivilized person here is Clyde." Most kids laughed at that.

 _"Hey_!" Clyde shouted. "Take that back; I'm not uncivilized!"

"Not _all_ kids are like that." Stated the same kid.

"That's what I told him!" Luke told him. "But, it's no good. He still hates them."

"Who _cares_ if we aren't allowed in a museum!" Clyde spoke. "It's just a stupid museum! Art is boring to us kids." Several kids disagreed. "Oh, _come on_ ; you all agree!"

"I _love_ art!" A girl put in. "I've been painting since I was three!"

"Yeah, Clare." Clyde said to her. "We get it; you're weird." Clare put her hands on her hips.

"I don't call your hobbies weird, Clyde! A lot of people like art."

"Yeah, well, they're all weird then. Now, video games are the way to go; they're a _thousand_ times better then art, even the bad ones!"

"You're just jealous that I'm getting a better grade in art class than you!"

"No; I just hate art."

 _"Guys; listen_!" Luke shouted. The kids all listened. All eyes were now on Luke again. "I have a plan! If you are all mad at the museum's policy, and think that it must change, I'm going to host a protest tomorrow. We kids shall be heard!" Kids cheered.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Luke!" Flora complimented. Luke blushed.

"Thanks, Flora."

"So, when and where shall it take place? Right away after school?"

"Well, I was thinking of something else."

"What were you thinking, Luke?"

"Tomorrow right when it opens." Kids gasped and were confused.

"But Luke, we can't. We have school. The only way we can is if you…oh no, you're not, are you, Luke?" Luke nodded.

"We have to skip school." Kids gasped again. "Look, I know it's wrong to skip school. I'm not proud of it myself. But, if we want the best results; I think we have to."

"Skipping school because of art?" Clyde questioned. "That's dumb! I'd rather stay in school!"

"It's not just because of art. It's standing up for what we believe in, and being the voice of kids everywhere." Kids cheered again. "Now, who's with me!?" The cheers all died down. The room was now filled with complete silence, except for the occasional ticking of the wall clock. "Come on, who's with me? Who wants to skip school, and make a change?"

 _"Oh, Luke_!" Said a mournful Flora to no one in particular.

The teacher then came back into the room. Arms were crossed his chest when he saw Luke on the desk, and the students surrounding him.

" _Luke_!" The teacher snapped at him. Luke looked at him, panicked. The other kids looked at him too. Luke laughed nervously.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Taylor."

"I'm here now, you can get off my desk now." Mr. Taylor said. Luke sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

"Yes, Mr. Taylor." And with that, he hopped off. Mr. Taylor looked at everybody else. "You can get back to your seats now. The excitement is now over." Kids listened, and returned to their seats.

Throughout the day, Luke told every kid he could about the protest, but all weren't thrilled about cutting school. He almost forgot to eat his launch in the cafeteria because he was too busy trying to convince his peers. He would've forgot it all together, if a lunch lady hasn't reminded him of it.

Luke told his parents about the protest, minus the skipping school part at dinner that night.

"I think that's great!" His mother said. "You have my full support."

"Mine too." His father agreed. "If it's that important to you; you should fight for it at all costs no matter what." Luke smiled.

"Thanks, guys." He thanked them. They all then resumed with their meal.

The next morning, Luke greeted his parents, had his breakfast, and went off.

Mr. and Mrs. Triton thought their son was going for the bus stop, but he went the other way, and headed towards the Underground instead.

When he saw the professor outside of the museum, he hid behind a nearby bush.

" _Hi, Luke_!" Greeted Flora, startling him. He grabbed her, and led her into the bushes. "Hey; what are you doing?!"

 _"Shhhh_!" Luke shushed her. He pointed to Layton. Flora saw him. "It's the professor; he can't know I'm here."

"Oh, right. Because you should be in school."

"You should be too."

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't want you to be alone, even though what you're doing will land us in hot water." Luke blushed.

"Thanks."

Luke was then confused.

"Are any other of the kids here?"

"A few, but most of them went to school. We're going to get caught you know."

"Yeah, I know. But when we allow kids in the museum, and change the curator's mind on kids, it'll be worth it."

"I hope you're right." She showed him her protest sign. "I was up past my bedtime making this. Do you like it?" Luke examined it, and smiled.

"It's brilliant, Flora!" He showed her his sign. "How's my sign?"

"Luke, I love whatever you do." Luke blushed again.

 _"Ah, shucks!"_

 _"Ladies and gentlemen_." The mayor of London Town shouted. Everyone looked at him, including Luke and Flora. "Art…it brings us all together. It lets us express ourselves in many different ways we never thought possible. We can learn a lot by art, including the culture, and the artist's inspiration, and history. What starts as just a doodle on paper, and a thought becomes a masterpiece that others marvel at. We like art because it's beautiful, and abstract. Now, before I cut the ribbon," He looked at John. "Is there anything the curator of this museum wish to add?" John Kidd shook his head.

"Just enjoy my museum." The mayor looked back out at the crowd.

"You heard him." He got out giant scissors. "Go on an art journey, and enjoy the museum!" He cut the ribbon. Everyone cheered, and went to stand in line to get in. The mayor, his wife, John Kidd, Beatrice, and the museum's staff all went in separate doors to enter.

Luke turned to Flora.

"Ready to change Mr. Kidd's mind?" He asked her. Flora nodded. The children rushed out of the bushes.

 _"Hi, Luke_!" Arianna greeted him. Luke saw her.

 _"Arianna_!" He cried. "You're missing school too?" Arianna nodded.

"I wasn't at first. But I need some excitement after my father's death, even though he'd probably be mad at me for playing hooky." Luke nodded.

"Your father will be happy protesting this with me." He then gave her a protest sign. "Here's a protest sign, if you don't already have one." Arianna took it.

"Thanks."

Luke then gave protest signs to the few other kids who came; even kids from different schools came. Luke then raised his sign. The other kids did as well.

" _Allow kids in the museum_!" He shouted. He and the other kids followed him, chanting their own chants.

" _Kids Rule!"_

" _Kids can make a difference too."_

" _We are the children of yesterday's dream!"_

" _This is our fight song!"_

" _Kids are smart, kind, funny, precious, energetic, and very civilized!"_

" _Little wonders!"_

" _Size doesn't matter!"_ They continued chanting over and over. People passing by saw this as they were walking.

Even some people from the museum stopped their art gazing to see what all the fuss about.

" _Look_!" One person shouted. "There are kids outside protesting!"

"Good for them!" Another shouted. "I thought the 'No Children Allowed' was stupid!"

"My kids were disappointed about this rule."

"Mine too!"

"Ours too!"

Layton tried to see though the windows, but there were too many people in the way.

" _Luke?"_ He asked himself when he thought he saw him during the protests. But, it couldn't be him. He knew Luke was upset about the rule, but he wouldn't skip school over it. He shook it off. He was about to look at more art, when he saw that it was indeed Luke. He passed by people in his way.

" _Excuse me."_ He said as he passed. " _Pardon me. Please_ , get out of my way!" When he was at the exit, he went outside.

" _LUKE!_ " The Professor shouted. Luke stopped, and looked at him.

"Hello, Professor." He greeted. Professor Layton put his hands on his hips.

" _Luke_ ," He began. "I can't believe I see you and your friends not in school."

"I'm standing for what I believe in."

"You could do this tomorrow, or after school."

"But, this is important."

"So is school. By doing this during school hours, you're only proving Kidd's point." Luke became mad.

" _How?!_ By not thinking things through? By breaking the rules?"

"Luke, go to school. I'll talk to you later. I'll have to call your parents about this.

"Not until Mr. Kidd comes out, and change his attitude towards kids."

" _Luke, please_! Not now. You can do this later, when more kids and adults can help." He looked at the other kids. "You kids go back to school too." He looked back at Luke. "I'll see you later, Luke." And with that, he went inside. Luke saw him pull out his cell phone, and dial a number.

" _Luke_?" Flora wanted to know. "Maybe Layton's right. We should go." Luke looked at her.

" _No_!" He looked at the others. "No; we won't be weak. We'll raise our voices and be the voice of children everywhere. We won't give up until John Kidd gets nicer to us kids, no matter how long it takes."

" _But, Luk_ e…"

" _No_ , Flora; I mean it! We stay!" Flora sighed.

"Okay, Luke. If that is what you want."

"He's calling your parents!" Someone put in. Luke saw through the window that the Professor was talking into the phone. Luke looked at the kid.

"Let him call. I don't care. If we make this change, I'll be happy, no matter the consequences. Now, let's resume this protest!" Kids all nodded. They were about to continue, when a loud gunshot sounded, startling them.

Luke then saw the Professor collapse onto the floor though the window. Sheer terror was now in his eyes.

" _PROFESSOR_!" He yelled. " _NOOOOOO!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Luke ran into the museum. Flora and Arianna ran after him.

 _"Excuse me_!" Luke said to people in his way. "Pardon me. _Please;_ I must see if the professor's okay." People let Luke pass. Luke bent down to his fallen professor.

 _"Oh, professor_ ," He said. "Please be alright."

"Do you know this man, little boy?" A man asked him. Luke looked at him, and nodded.

"He's my mentor." He answered. The man frowned.

"I'm sorry, then. Gun violence, what an awful, awful thing."

"Will he be all right?" The man shrugged.

"Wish I can say, but I think he's still breathing."

"That's good."

"Out of my way, people!" John Kidd said as people made way for him. "I heard somebody got shot." He then saw the professor's body. "Oh my; how terrible. Did someone call the police?"

"The police are on their way, sir." An employee informed him. "Along with someone from the Scotland Yard." John Kidd nodded.

 _"Good; good_." He noticed Luke, and pointed madly at him.

 _"You!_ What are you doing here?!"

"Him and a bunch of other kids were outside protesting." Someone explained. Luke stood up, and nodded.

"That's right. My friends and I are here on behalf of kids everywhere." John groaned.

 _"Oh; not this again_!"

"Do you know this boy, John?" Asked the same man from before. John nodded.

"Unfortunately yes, Collin." John replied. "He, and this man, saved a painting a couple days ago." Collin was impressed. He looked at Luke.

 _"Wow_ ; good going, kid! My brother may not look it, but deep down, he's very proud." Luke looked at him, confused.

"You and him are brothers?" Collin nodded.

"That's right. What's your name?"

"Luke _."_

"And I see you and a bunch of other kids protesting outside before this horrible shooting." Luke nodded again.

"I don't like the way your brother feels about kids."

"Ah yeah, my brother is a tough old bird. He means well though."

"I'm sure he does, but that still doesn't give him the right to ban kids from coming in here and stuff."

"I'm not too fond of it ether, but he's my brother and I can't change that. I love him just the same. I, on the other hand, adore children, and think they're precious."

 _"Really_?" Collin nodded.

"In fact did you know my name Collin means child in Gaelic?"

 _"Wow_ ; that's interesting." Collin nodded.

"That's what I like about it."

 _"Oh, brother_!" John murmured with an eye roll. "Here he goes again!"

Luke was about ask the meaning of his name, when police sirens sounded.

"Here comes the police!" A little boy piped up as police officers came into the museum. Inspector Chelmey came as well. Luke ran to him.

 _"Inspector Chelmey_!" He said.

"Oh, hello Luke." The inspector greeted.

"You know him?" John wanted to know. inspector Chelmey nodded. The police began taping up police tape around the professor's body.

"He and Professor Hershel Layton helped me solve a murder." Luke then grew worried.

"Inspector, somebody shot the professor!"

"So I hear. Quite awful!" He went to the professor's body. EMTs then came, and put Professor Layton on a stretcher.

 _"Please_!" Luke begged an EMT. "Please make the professor better."

"We'll do the best we can." She promised him. "We're taking him to the hospital now."

"Can I come?"

"And you are?"

"I'm Luke Triton. I'm Professor Layton's trusty assistant."

"Are your parents around?""

"No, but…"

"Then I can't let you come with without a parent or a guardian's permission."

 _"But_ …" He held his head in shame with a sigh. "I understand." Layton was then rolled out of the building.

 _"Luke_?" Flora wanted to know. Luke looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just hope the professor gets better.

"Me too."

" _Luke_ ," Inspector Chelmey began. The kids looked at him. "Did you see who shot the professor?" Luke shook his head.

"No; we were protesting when it happened. I wish I could say, but I honestly can't."

"That's okay." He looked at the two other kids. "Did any of you?" Both Flora and Arianna shook their heads. The inspector looked at everyone else. "Did anyone see who shot Professor Layton?" Everyone shook their heads. "I see. This will be one tough case to crack then." John sighed.

"I guess I'll have to shut down the museum for the rest of the day." He said to no one in particular. "Pity this had to happen on the grand opening."

"Yes," The inspector told him. "That'll be wise. This is a crime scene now. Sorry this had to happen."

"I'm sorry too." He looked at everybody in the room. "I'm sorry everyone, but the museum will have to close. We'll reopen when we can. When we do, it'll still be free for one day." Everyone groaned with disappointment, but they all understood. They all headed for the exit. John talked into his walkie- talkie, and left.

The PA system came on, and all said that the museum had to close unexpectedly, and that it'll be free for a full day when it reopens.

" _Luke_!" Mr. Triton said when he ran in. Luke looked at his dad.

" _Dad_!" He cried. "Dad, I'm sorry I skipped school. You see I had to…" But instead of being mad, his dad hugged him.

"I'm glad you're all right." Mr. Triton said. Luke withdrew from him and frowned.

"The professor's not." He told his dad. Mr. Triton frowned as well.

"I know. When I heard the gunshot over the phone, I knew that something had gone wrong. I got here as fast as I could."

"You're not mad at me for skipping?" Mr. Triton stood up.

"I am, Luke." Luke hung his head in shame. "But your mother and I will talk to you about it later."

"Can we go to the hospital? I have to make sure the professor's alright."

"When the hospital says that he can have visitors, we can. I'll go call your mum." Luke nodded.

"Okay." Mr. Triton looked at Arianna and Flora.

"Arianna, I'll take you home. Flora, you will live with us until this all blows over."

 _"Thank you_!" Flora thanked him. The kids then left the museum.

Outside, Mr. Triton told the other children to call for rides home. Kids pulled out their phones, and began dialing. Arianna saw something from the corner of her eye.

 _"What's that_?" She asked. Something black was in the street. Luke went to it.

"Careful when you're in the streets, son." Mr. Triton said to his son. Luke picked it up, and showed it to his friends and father. "It's a glove." He said. He went over to them. "Somebody must have lost it."

"Should we give it to the Lost and Found? We did find it near the museum after all." Luke shrugged.

"I'll take it." Mr. Triton offered, offering his hand to take it. You kids stay here. When I come back, we'll go home." Luke gave it to his dad. "Don't go anywhere."

"We won't." Luke promised. He then headed back to the building.

Luke then thought of something.

"Wait a minute!" He said to himself. Flora and Arianna looked confused.

"What're you thinking, Luke?" Flora wanted to know. But instead of answering her, Luke ran towards the museum again. Flora and Arianna ran after him.

 _"Luke_! What's on your mind? We're not allowed in there!" The kids went in. Mr. Triton was about to head out when he saw them. He stopped, and looked at his son and his friends.

 _"Luke_?" He questioned. "What are you kids doing back in here?"

"I have to tell the inspector something, Dad." His son told him. "Where's the glove?"

"I gave it to Lost and Found."

"Well, get it back! It may be evidence." Mr. Triton was more confused now.

"What ever do you mean?" But Luke didn't answer. He and his friends ran towards the crime scene. The inspector, the police, John, Beatrice, and Collin were all there. Mr. Triton went after them. The police tape was still up.

 _"Inspector Chelmey_!" Luke called to him. " _Inspector Chelmey_!" Luke was running so fast that he bumped into the pedestal. The same pedestal with the sapphire vase. The adults all cried out as the vase spun. It then fell, and broke into a million pieces. John's face grew beet red. Luke and the others saw this. " _Oops_ ; sorry!" He then changed the subject. "Inspector; we found a black glove outside. I think it's the same glove the thief who stole the painting the other day had. I think he might've shot the professor in vengeance, and dropped his glove making his getaway. He must have escaped from jail!"

 _"Hmmm_ , I see. But I didn't hear that he escaped. Where is this glove?"

"In the Lost and Found."

"I'll go get it." Mr. Triton offered.

"Yes. Do that. We might need it." Mr. Triton then left. Chelmey looked back at the children. "Thank you, kids. This might be our first clue." The kids all smiled. A cell phone then went off. Chelmey got out his cell phone.

"Hold on, children. This is the police." He answered it. " _Hello? Really_? Oh my! Yes, yes; I'll be on the lookout." Chelmey then hung up.

"What is it?" Arianna asked. Chelmey put his phone away, and looked at them.

"I'm sorry; I must go. It seems like Mr. Painter _did_ escape!" The kids gasped.

"Then Alistair Painter _did_ shoot the professor; I knew it! He had a motive too, revenge."

 _"But Luke_ ," Flora said. "Didn't _you_ catch him?" Luke realized she was right.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

 _"Well_ ," The inspector began. "That might have been impossible. The police said that he just escaped." The kids all looked at him, puzzled.

 _"What_?!" They all wanted to know. Chelmey nodded. He produced out his notepad.

"According to the information I got, the gunshot was precisely at 10:19 AM, and Alistair was still in his cell at that time." Luke was confused.

" _So,"_ He stated. "If Alistair was in his cell at that time, and couldn't have done it, that means…" Chelmey nodded.

"Then somebody else must have done it." Luke then thought of something.

"Couldn't he have paid someone to do it for him?" Chelmey shrugged.

"It's possible. But, I have to go now. Alistair might be getting further and further as we speak." Luke grinned nervously.

" _Oops_ ; sorry!" Mr. Triton then came back. He held up the glove.

"I have the glove." He announced.

"I'll take it to the police station." Chelmey offered. "It can still be crucial to the investigation. But, I have to go now. Alistair Painter, the thief who stole the painting the other day, escaped from his cell"

"Yes, yes, I understand." Mr. Triton gave the glove to the inspector. The inspector thanked them all, waved, and left.

"Good luck on finding that no-good thief!" Flora called after him. Luke then thought of something.

" _Chelmey_!" He called. "Can I go with you?" But Chelmey couldn't hear. Luke was about to go when his father pulled him back.

" _Whoa_ , hold on son." He said. "You're not going." Luke looked at him.

" _Aw, come on_ , Dad!" He complained. "I want to help." Mr. Triton shook his head.

"Sorry, son. The professor told me what happened last time when you caught him. It's too dangerous."

" _But, Dad_! I was careful, and I'll be careful this time as well, and always. _Please_ ; let me help!" Mr. Triton shook his head again.

"Luke, you got lucky last time, and the times before that, but you may not get lucky next time. Your mum and I won't know what we'll do if we lost you."

"And you won't lose me; I got to help." Luke tried to go, but his father stood in his path.

" _Luke!"_

" _But_ …" His father arched an eyebrow.

" _Luke_ , I mean it." Luke sighed in defeat.

" _Fine_ ; I won't go." His father smiled.

"And don't forget once we get home, your mother and I would like to talk to you." Luke sighed again.

" _Alright_." Luke looked at John.

"I apologize for the vase again." He apologized.

"That vase goes back hundreds of years. This is why I hate kids. So irresponsible."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to." Collin assured his brother. "It was an accident."

"Yeah a _careless_ accident. If he wasn't running, which is against the museum's policy, and watched where he was going, this wouldn't have happened."

"This is why you shouldn't have nice things." Luke remarked, trying to make a joke. But no one laughed. "Sorry, lame joke."

"I promise my son will repay the damage somehow." Mr. Triton promised for his son.

"He better. He's an accident waiting to happen. Please leave my sight, and take your ungrateful son with you." Luke glared at him.

"Come on, Luke." His father said. "We better go." And with that, Luke, Mr. Triton, Flora, and Arianna left the building.

"Flora, go upstairs." Mr. Triton told Flora when they were home. Flora held a snow- white suitcase. "Unpack."

"Got it!" Flora said, and went upstairs. Mrs. Triton greeted them, and kissed her husband. He mentioned Luke skipping school. Mrs. Triton was shocked.

"He did _what_?! I thought I saw Luke on the telly." She and her husband glared at Luke who was tip- toeing away. Mr. Triton cleared his throat.

" _Luke Triton_!" He bellowed. "Into the living room!" Luke looked at his parents, and held his head in shame.

"Yes, Dad." He said, and went into the living room with his parents.

"When I saw you on the TV," Mrs. Triton began as she and her husband sat on the sofa. Luke sat on the chair beside them. "I thought ' _nah!_ That couldn't be _my_ boy. He's in school. He wouldn't skip. I was wrong apparently, and I'm extremely disappointed in you."

"I am too," His dad agreed. Luke sighed.

"I know," He began. "and I'm very sorry." He then perked up. "But I did it for a good reason. I was protesting kid rights."

" _Luke_ ," His mom said. "There are reasons why to not be in school; this wasn't a good one. I'm glad you stood for what you believe in, but skipping school because of it wasn't okay."

"Your mother's right." Mr. Triton said.

"I promise, I won't do it again." He then stood up. "So, what's my punishment? No TV for a month? No friends over? No electronics?" The parents looked at each other, then back at Luke.

"We'll talk about it." His dad said. Luke then thought of something else. "So, if the professor can have visitors tonight, can I go?" The parents hesitated. "Please; I have to see if the professor's okay."

"We'll talk about it." Mr. Triton promised. "In the meantime, you go up and check up on Flora. See if she needs help." Luke nodded, and went out of the room, and up the stairs.

But instead of going upstairs, he went towards the wall, and put his ear against it to hear his parents' conversation.

"I don't get it." Mrs. Triton began. "Luke's a good kid. He never skipped school before. I thought we raised him right."

"I know." Mr. Triton said. "And we did. He's just growing, and we, as his

parents must keep leading him on the right path." He then changed the subject. "What punishment should we give our son?" Mrs. Triton shrugged.

"The usual. Grounded for a month. No TV, or any electronics. No friends. No calling friends, no computer, no going out except school, of course. How does that sound?" Mr. Triton nodded.

"I agree. Should we let him come with us when we visit Hershel?"

"He's going to anyways. He is very close to him. It wouldn't be right if we didn't allow it."

"I agree." He then went to the wall. "I know you're back there, son. You better get to Flora." Luke came out from behind the wall.

"Right." He said with a nervous grin, hand behind his back. He went upstairs. "Sorry, Dad!"

Luke knocked on the guestroom's door.

 _"Come in_!" Flora called. Luke came in.

"I came to see if you needed any help."

"No, I'm good." She plopped onto her temporary bed. "So, how long are you grounded for?" Luke told her what his parents had said. "Sorry Luke, but you knew this was coming."

"I know." Luke then perked up. "But my parents said that we can visit the professor in the hospital when he's ready to have visitors." Flora smiled.

"That's good."

"So, can the professor have visitors?" Luke wanted to know as soon as he came down for breakfast.

"And hello, and a good morning to you too." His mom said. "We can visit Layton after your father gets up, If he's not up when you're done with your breakfast, you go do your homework." Luke nodded.

"I will." He then began eating

Luke's father knocked on Luke's door. Luke was still doing his homework.

"We can go now, son." He said. "How's your homework?"

"Almost done, Dad." Luke told him.

"Perfect. You can finish when we get back." Luke stood up, dropping his pencil on his desk.

"Okay!" He followed his dad out of the room.

 _"Luke_ ," His mother started telling him when they were going to Layton's hospital room. "Now, the professor is in a coma. You can still talk to him, and he'll still hear you."

"I know how comas work, Mum." Luke told her. His mother looked at Flora.

"I know how comas work too." She told her too.

"Aha, here we are." Mr. Triton said and went in. Luke ran up to Layton the moment he saw him lying in his hospital bed.

" _Luke_ ," His mother warned. "Don't run." Luke nodded. He looked back at the professor, and began sniffing back tears. He couldn't bear seeing the professor like this. " _Awe,_ Luke. It'll be all right."

"I can't help thinking this is partially my fault."

"It's not your fault, Luke." Flora said to him. '

"I know. But, I shouldn't have gotten him upset. I should have been in school, and protested another day, or after school like he said."

" _But, Luke._ He still would've been shot anyways." Luke pounded the side of the bed in frustration.

 _"Luke_!" His mother warned.

 _"I know_!" Luke sobbed. "I'm _sorry_ , professor; I'm so sorry!" He sobbed and sobbed. Flora and his parents frowned, feeling sorry and sad as well. "I was stupid; so stupid!"

"You weren't stupid." His mom stated. "You just made a mistake."

"Yeah, a really _stupid_ one." He looked at the nurse who just came in. "Is the professor going to be okay? _Tell_ me the professor's going to be okay! He hasto be okay, he just _has_ too!" Luke's mom was about to snap at him, when Mr. Triton put his arm in front of her, and she saw him shaking his head, so she just stayed quiet.

"We'll try our very best." The nurse promised him. "But, it's not a guarantee. When we have done all we can, it's up to him and God." Luke looked at the professor again as the nurse checked on Layton.

"Good evening, Inspector Chelmey." Mr. Triton greeted. Luke looked at the inspector who just came in as the nurse left.

"Good evening, Tritons, Flora." He looked at Luke. "Good evening Luke." He went to the professor's bedside. "How are you doing, Layton?"

"He won't answer." Luke told him. "He's in a coma."

"I know." Chelmey said back. "Still, I'm sure Layton loves our company." He looked back at Luke. "How are you holding on?"

"Okay, I guess."

"I know this must be hard on you, Luke. It's hard on all of us, but you spent a lot of time with the professor. He must be like a family member to you, and seeing him here, not knowing if he'll live or die, must be extremely painful to you." Luke nodded.

"Yeah."

"I assure you Luke, that no matter what happens, we'll find whoever's responsible for this, and put him or her to justice."

"Did you talk to Alistair Painter before he escaped? Did he have someone do this?" Chelmey shrugged.

"He wouldn't talk about that."

"It figures."

"And I'm afraid that Mr. Painter is still at large. The cops are searching for him. I took a break so I could visit with the professor. Right after this; I'll rejoin the search."

"Hope you catch him." Chelmey smiled.

"Thank you. I'm sure we will."

"I know you will, and I'm sure you'll catch whoever shot Layton too. Sooner will be better than later." Chelmey nodded.

"We'll do what we can. In the meantime, do you all want to play cards with me? I'll go get the hospital cards from the lobby." The Tritons and Flora nodded.

"That'll be lovely." Mrs. Triton put in.

"I'm sure the professor would play with us to if he could." Luke added.

"I'm sure he would too, Luke." The inspector agreed. "Some card games have thinking involved, and the professor _loves_ thinking! I'll be right back." He then left.

"It's time to go Luke." His mother told him as they finished a card game. "You have homework to finish." Luke sighed.

"Yes, Mum." Luke didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here until Layton was out of his coma, but he didn't tell his parents that. He got up as well as everyone else.

"I'll put the cards away." Chelmey volunteered.

"Thanks." Mrs. Triton said, handing him the card case. Luke looked at his dad.

"Can we visit again?" He wanted to know.

"We'll talk about it." His father answered her.

As they all said their farewells, including Layton, they all left.

"Luke, are you alright?" Flora asked him on the car ride home.

 _"Shhhh_!" Luke shushed her. "I'm thinking."

"Thinking of the professor?"

"Yeah, among other things. Now shush, and let me think." And that is what she did.

 _"Okay_." Flora said when they were both in Luke's room. Luke had called her to his room. She was hesitant if she was allowed in his room or not, but Luke pulled her in. The door was shut so his parents wouldn't see. "What were you thinking?"

"We're, along with Arianna, are going to all become detectives, and figure out who shot the professor."

 _"But Luke_ , you're grounded. Besides, the police and the inspector can handle it."

"That might take too long. Besides, that haven't stopped the professor and I from cracking cases before."

"True."

"I'll call Arianna to tell her the news."

 _"But Luke_ , again, you're grounded. I'm pretty sure you can't use the phone. I'm sure I'm not allowed to even be talking to you in your room right now. We'll tell her at school on Monday."

"No; that'll take too long. Look, sometimes you have to break the rules to do what's important."

"But…"

"I know I'll get in trouble, but I honestly don't care. As long as the mystery's solved, and the professor's out of the hospital. Don't tell my parents about this, okay?"

 _"But_ …"

" _Please_ , Flora! This is important to me." Flora sighed, knowing that arguing was pointless.

"Okay; I'm in. I won't tell your parents." Luke smiled.

"Thank you, Flora." He went towards the phone. "Now, to call Arianna. Follow me." The kids went out of his room; careful the parents won't see them.

" _Luke_ ," Flora said to him when they were in Mr. Triton's office. Luke sat in his father's desk, and picked up the phone. "We really shouldn't be in here."

"I know. You go down and make sure they don't come near here. If they are about to, stall them until I'm out and in my room again."

" _But, Luke…"_

" _Please_ , Flora." The girl sighed.

"Alright. I do hope you know what you're doing." She left.

Luke dialed, and put the phone by his ear.

" _Luke_?" Arianna asked, surprised when she answered the phone on the other line. "Aren't you grounded? You can't use the phone, can you?"

"No, but that's not going to stop me from doing what's right." Arianna sighed.

" _Oh, Luke!"_

"Arianna, I need you to listen." Arianna sighed.

"Alright; I'm listening."

"You, Flora, and I are going to become junior detectives."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _"Junior detectives_?" Arianna questioned.

"Yeah." Luke told her. "We all are going to find the professor's shooter, and put him or her to justice."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Find clues that will help us lead right to the culprit."

"I don't know about this, Luke. Your parents…"

" _I know, I know_. My parents will not allow me to do this, but sometimes you got to take risks, Arianna. And don't say that the police will handle this; Flora already told me that bit. But, what if they can't, or they do it, and it's too late? I just can't stand by and wait when the professor is in a coma. I have to take action."

"I understand Luke, but we're just kids. You don't know what you're getting into."

"I _do_ know, Arianna, and 'we're just kids' is rubbish. We can make a difference. We may find something that the adults fail to."

 _"But…"_

 _"Please_ , Arianna! Oh, and don't tell my parents about this." There was then silence. " _Arianna_?"

"I'm _thinking_! Okay, I'm in."

"Excellent!"

"Where should we meet?"

"Where should we meet… _uh_ …" He hesitated, thinking.

" _Luke_?"

"I'm thinking!" Luke then snapped his fingers. "We should meet at the park. Can you be there in fifteen minutes?"

"If you want me to."

" _Great_! See you then!" He hung up, and looked at Flora. "We're meeting Arianna at the park, Flora." Flora began to protest.

 _"But_ …" Luke shook his head, holding out his hand like a stop sign.

"No, I don't want to hear it, Flora. I'm going, and you can't change my mind."

"But what if one of your parents come in here, and realize you're missing?" Luke realized she was right, and face palmed.

"Oh, you're _right;_ I wasn't thinking of that."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Just watch!" He went to his door, and opened it a crack.

 _"Mum, Dad_!" He shouted. "I'm trying to solve a really hard puzzle in one of my books; don't bother me!" He turned to Flora. "Okay, let's go! Don't make a sound." And with that, the kids left the room.

They went downstairs, and tiptoed, to the door, careful Mrs. Triton wouldn't notice.

 _"Clark_?" Mrs. Triton asked, while ironing a shirt. When he didn't answer, she shrugged. "He must have gone to the grocery store."

Luke hopped onto his bike, and strapped onto his helmet. He tapped the empty spot behind him. "Hop on behind me!"

"But what about _my_ helmet?" Luke shrugged.

"You can trust me. Unfortunately, my parents' helmets are too big for you. You'll just have to risk it."

"Okay. I don't like it, but if I have to." She got on behind Luke, and the kids biked their way to the park.

They saw Arianna sitting on a bench when they arrived. Arianna stood up, and walked over to them.

 _"So_ ," She started. "What do we know?"

"Well," Luke began. "We know that the glove that you found near the museum belongs to the man or woman responsible for firing the gun that shot the professor."

"We don't know that for sure. It might belong to someone else."

"True, then it might be our shooter. Also Alistair Painter might've paid someone to fire the gun."

"Plus, he escaped."

"Yeah, but that was _after_ we presented the glove to the inspector, thus the culprit can't be Alistair."

"Did someone hate the professor so much that he or she would want him dead?" Luke shrugged.

"Don't know." He admitted.

"What about someone who you and the professor saw before, and helped get them arrested? I know if I were a criminal, and you helped in my arrest, I would be mad."

"Good point. I would be mad too."

"So would I." Flora piped up. "If only we remembered all who were at the museum on Friday. They might've known something."

"Yeah," Luke said. "If only." He sighed. "But, we don't."

 _"Hey, kids_!" Someone said to them. They all looked, and were shocked. Standing in front of them was Collin Kidd. Next to them was a plump woman.

 _"Hey_!" The kids greeted at once.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"Well, my wife and I are out here for a jog. When we saw you, we thought we'd say hello." The kids all smiled. Luke looked at the woman.

"Were you at the museum too?" The woman shook her head.

"Oh no." She answered. "I was working my job over at the preschool. The primary school where my husband works, didn't have school that day so he went to the grand opening instead."

 _"Wow!_ You two must really like kids that you work with them!" The couple nodded.

"And we'll have our hands full even _more!"_ Collin said. "My wife's pregnant with not one, not two, not three, not four, but five babies!" The kids gasped.

"So, you're going to have quintuplets?" Flora questioned. " _Congratulations_!" The future parents smiled.

"Thank you." Mrs. Kidd thanked her.

"Do you have any names for them yet?"

"Well, we're thinking Riley, Finn, and Devin so far. We'll know for sure when they're born in seven more months."

"I see. You want to see what they look like." Collin's wife nodded.

"Oh, and my name is Pam. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Collin then

frowned. Luke noticed this.

"Your brother?" He wanted to know. Collin nodded. "You haven't told him yet?"

"Yeah, and I kept it a secret from him. He won't be happy about this. He'll want us to get rid of them the moment they're born."

"And you don't want to give them up?" Collin shook his head.

"Of course not!"

"Then, you have to tell him."

"That's what I told him." Pam said. Collin turned to his wife.

"But, you know my brother. He _hates_ kids. He won't want to be an uncle."

"Doesn't matter. If he's mad, he's mad. He's your brother. You tell him. He can't lead your life." Collin sighed.

"You're right…again." Collin then looked at Luke. "It might be my fault why he hates kids." Luke and his friends were confused.

"What do you mean?" Luke wanted to know.

 _"Yeah_!" Flora added. "How could it be your fault?" Collin sighed.

"It all started after I was born." He began. "You see, he and I are 13 years apart. When he was visiting me at the hospital, mum said that he was wearing a hoodie that day, and I pulled on his strings. He didn't like that. And when he was going on a date with his first girlfriend, I was sick that day, and I threw up on the suit that he just bought that day for the occasion. That is when I was three. I also played pranks on him as the years went by. I put my fingerprints covered in paint on his new car too, and I ruined his graduation cake."

"But you were a kid." Luke said. "You were just goofing around, and at times you didn't know better. That's what kids do."

"Yeah, I thought they were funny at the time, but my brother didn't." He sighed sadly. "Boy; I didn't like it when he moved out." Collin then changed the subject, and looked around. "Are your parents around, kids?"

"No." Luke told him. "We came here ourselves." Collin looked back at Luke.

"They know you're here?"

"Yes." Luke lied. Pam nudged her husband.

"Of _course_ their parents know!" She stated. "They look like nice kids. They wouldn't be here without their parents knowing." Collin laughed nervously.

 _"Right_! I don't know what I was thinking." The kids smiled.

"My parents don't know." Flora said. "On count that they're both dead." The couple frowned.

"My father's dead too." Arianna added with a frown.

"Oh, my wife and I are so sorry." Collin said. "It must be awful having your parents die at a young age."

"It's hard no matter how old you are." Pam said as well. She changed the subject. "Well, we should get going. Good day, children."

 _"Good day_!" The kids all said together. She and her husband then left.

"I do hope John handles the news alright." Flora piped up.

"He should." Arianna assured her. "After all, he's his brother. He should be happy for him."

"Maybe since he hates kids so much," Luke said. "He'll never want to see him ever again. I can't imagine never seeing my uncle because him and my parents in a feud because of me."

"That won't happen." Luke shrugged.

"At this rate, it's very likely."

"So, what about the mystery?" Flora wanted to know.

 _"Right_! If it was someone who got arrested because of us before, we should find out." Flora and Arianna was confused.

"How are we going to do that?"

"We need to look into their files." Arianna gasped.

 _"Luke_ ," She began. "You're not thinking…." Luke looked at her.

"We need to sneak into the police station, and look into each and every file of them. We might find something or two."

"Will you remember them?" Flora questioned.

"I will. Now, come on; to the police station!" He, and Flora went off on Luke's bike. Arianna hesitated, unsure, but went after the boy anyway on her bike.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Flora said when they were all hiding in the bushes. A police station stood before them. "The police won't let three kids search the computers on all of their criminals."

"If we faked a crime or two, they'll leave, thus leaving their computers alone. We'll then get on them, and find whatever we can."

"File a fake police report?" Arianna asked. "That's illegal! We can't! We'll go to jail!"

"We should file more then one, so more officers leave the building." He then snapped his fingers. "I'll file a false robbery. Now, how about you two?" Flora and Arianna both hesitated, not knowing what to do.

Luckily, they didn't have to think of false information, for a horde of police officers came out.

"What's _happening?_ " Flora wanted to know.

"Don't know." Luke replied. "But, they're leaving, which is good." The police got into their cars, and drove off, their sirens blaring.

When the last officer left, Luke ushered his friends to follow. They did, and the children went towards the building.

Luke tried to open the door, but couldn't. He gave up, exhausted.

 _"Drat_!" He cursed, pounding hard on the doorknob in frustration. "It's locked! How could I not think of this before?" Flora saw something from the corner of her eye. She went to it, and picked it up. It was an ID.

 _"Hey_! It's an ID! One of the officers must have dropped it!" The kids noticed that the door had a card scanner on it. "If we scan the card by the door, we can get in."

"Then do it!" Luke said. The girl went to the door, and showed it the id. The scanner blinked, telling them it had read it.

"Okay, get in!" Flora tried to open the door, but the door didn't budge. Arianna sighed.

"You were too slow." She said. "You need to try again." Flora tried again with the same result. She kept on trying. Luke sighed.

"Any day now, Flora!" Flora shot a look at Luke.

"I'm doing my best!" She said sternly. "This isn't easy as it looks.."

"It's true." Arianna told her. "This is just like getting into your hotel rooms. I tried a few times on trips when my father was alive, and was also too slow. My parents had to help sometimes. Cut her some slack!" Luke looked at her.

"But, we don't have time! The police may come back any minute."

When Flora failed to open the door, Luke sighed, and grabbed it.

 _"Hey_!" She cried. Luke swiped the id in the scanner, and seconds after it beeped, he opened the door with ease.

" _There!_ " He said. "We're in!"

"Luke," Flora stated. "I like you, but you're such a showoff." The kids went in.

When they got to the room with the most computers in it, Luke pointed to the computers he wanted his friends to use.

"Arianna," He began. "You take that computer; Flora, you take that computer." He sat at his. "And I'll take this one. Tell me when either one of you find something."

 _"But, Luke_ ," Flora stated. "We won't know all of the criminals you and Layton put behind bars. And even if we did, we wouldn't remember them all."

"I'll tell you!"

 _"Wow_ , Luke!" Arianna observed. "Skipping school? Disobeying your parents? Lying to strangers? Breaking into a police station, and using their computers? You have officially become a bad boy!"

"Shut up, Arianna. Just do your work. Anyways, Collin isn't a stranger. We met him at the museum." And so, the kids went to work on the computers.

A half hour went by, and the children haven't found anything.

 _"Unbelievable_!" Luke said in disbelief. "All of these people are either still in prison, dead, or released, and we don't have a clue on where they are! We're going to have to Snoogle the addresses." He produced out his pencil and notebook. He was about to write the first address, when he heard voices getting louder and louder.

" _Hide!"_ He told the others. The three all went down on their hands and knees, under the desks where the computers were. They all peeked out to see officers coming in.

 _"Hey_!" An officer cried out when he saw Luke's computer was on. "Somebody used my computer!"

"We'll find the culprit," The police chief assured him. He talked into his dispatch. "Somebody used Stu's computer. Search the perimeters; _over_!" The police then all looked around. Flora and Arianna gave Luke a look.

 _What?_! Luke seemed to say. He then held his hand for all of them to stay put. Arianna scooted over to him, but not before looking both ways. Luke looked at her.

"I told you two to stay put!" He whispered loudly at her.

"I have to tell you something." She whispered back. "But first, why did you leave your computer on?"

"I didn't have time." Luke answered. "I panicked." He then changed the subject. "What do you have to show me?" Arianna showed him a flash drive.

"I stole this out of an officer's desk."

 _"Wow; Arianna_!" Luke observed. "That is really _bad!_ "

"You're turning into a bad boy yourself!"

"I guess." He then smiled. "Good for you. Now, we must wait until the officers leave this room, and make our escape! It's too risky to stay here." Arianna agreed with a nod. The two looked out again, waiting on the cops.

When all but one of the officers left the room, Luke ushered Flora to go. They all snuck out, careful not to get caught.

Once out of the room, they all ran to the doors. But, the doors were being guarded by guards. They quickly hid behind pillars, and looked out.

 _"Darn it_!" Luke cursed. "How do we get out?"

"We have to distract them somehow." Arianna said. "Without being seen." The kids thought about this.

"I'll slide the ID on the floor." Luke declared. His friends were confused.

"But Luke," Flora started. "If you slide the ID on the floor, how will we get outside?"

"As they look at the ID, I'll quickly swipe one of their IDs, scan it, and we'll bolt out of here." Both kids were unsure, but nodded. "On the count of three. _One…two…three!_ " Luke skidded the ID across the floor. Both guards went over to look at it. Luke took out one of the men's wallets, and looked for an ID.

"What's Stu's ID doing out here?" One man wanted to know. The other man shrugged.

"Don't know." He admitted. "Maybe Stu dropped it. I'll bring it to him." He picked it up as Luke found the ID. He quickly took it out, scanned it in the scanner, opened the door as it beeped, and all of the kids ran out, Luke dropping the ID behind him. Both of the officers looked up.

 _"Hey_!" They cried. They both looked out the windows, but didn't see anyone. The kids had already hidden.

" _Drat!_ " The first one cursed. He picked up his friends' ID, and showed it to him. "Hey, Mike. Here's your ID." Mike gasped. He took it from him.

"The ID thief has stuck again." He observed.

"Don't worry." The other officer assured him, "We'll find him or her." He radioed in, and both remained on guard.

"How will we find these places?" Flora wanted to know. Arianna showed her the flash drive. Her eyes widened. She turned to Luke. "Luke, you didn't…" Luke shook his head.

"Not me." He admitted. Flora was confused.

"Then how…?"

"I stole it." Arianna confessed. Flora looked at her.

" _Arianna?"_ She questioned. " _You_?" Arianna nodded. Flora gasped. "You and Luke are turning into rebels!"

"A lesson in detective work, Flora," Luke began. "Don't always assume. You could be wrong."

"I'm sorry. I guess you're right. But you _are_ going to return that flash drive back to that officer, right, Arianna?" Arianna nodded.

"I will." She said. "When I'm done with it, and we don't need it anymore." Flora sighed.

"Good." She gasped again. "We could go to jail. _No_ ; I'm too young to go to jail. In fact, I should never have agreed to this. We should report ourselves. You and I will go back to your parents Luke, if we aren't all arrested that is, we'll leave this in the hands of Inspector Chelmey and the police, wait for the Professor to get better, and we'll never, ever do this again."

"Okay, Flora." Luke agreed. "We'll never do this again." Flora smiled.

"So, we'll stop?" Luke shook his head.

 _"Nope_!" He replied. "After all of this; we'll stop." Flora groaned with disappointment.

"We should go somewhere where there are computers." Arianna stated. "So, we can find, and print off the maps on where to go."

"And we can't go to my house." Luke put in. "My parents are there, and surely will find out. And we can't go to your house because your brother might get suspicious and call my mum and dad."

"So, where will we go?" Flora wanted to know. Arianna and Luke thought about this. " _Well_?" She realized something. "Oh, you two are thinking." They then snapped their fingers at the same time.

" _The library!"_ They said at the same time.

The kids locked their bikes at the bike rack in front of the library. Arianna had lent Flora her brother's bike helmet.

"Okay," Luke said to the others as they headed in. "We each sign to get a computer, and we'll go to work. Arianna, since you're the one with the flash drive, you find the addresses. Flora and I will go into Snoogle Maps, type in the addresses, and print them off. Got it?" The kids nodded.

" _Got it!"_ They both said at once.

The kids signed up, and had to wait a while for three computers to be available. One went to each computer when free. When all three computers were free, they really went to town.

Arianna told Flora and Luke the addresses, they typed it into Snoogle maps, and once they got them, they printed them up. Flora went to get each one.

"I couldn't help but noticing all of these maps that you are printing." The librarian spoke to her as she came for the tenth time. "Mind telling me why?"

"It's for a school project." She lied to her. "You see, we're learning about maps."

"I see. But, you're wasting ink, and we need it for the others that want to print."

"Sorry." She picked up the page, and left.

 _"There_!" Flora said to Luke and Arianna when she came back. "I lied to a librarian about what we're doing? Are you two happy?" Luke smiled.

"Good job, Flora!" He congratulated her. "I know you don't like it now, but it'll turn out in the end. You'll see." Flora sighed.

"I doubt it."

"Okay." Luke said to his friends as they left the library. "Most of these places we're going to use the Underground to get to. And one of them is all the way in Wales."

"But where will we get the money to get to these places?" Flora questioned out loud. "How are we going to get all the way to Wales?"

"We're going to have to take a train

"But, _how_? How are we going to pay for all of this?

"We don't. We simply have to tell the train attendants that our parents are waiting for us there." Flora sighed again.

"Of course." He faced the bike rack. "Hey; where's my bike helmet?"

The bikes were there, Arianna's bike helmet were there on her bike's handlebars, but Luke's bike helmet was missing.

"It must have fallen." Flora suggested. The kids looked all over, but didn't see a dropped helmet. "I don't see anything."

"I don't see anything either." Arianna added. Luke sighed. He then looked serious.

"I guess I'll have to ride without mine." He said, Flora and Arianna gasped. They turned to him.

"Are you _crazy_?! You can't ride your bike without a bike helmet."

"You'll fall!" Flora put in.

"It's a risk I must take. Don't worry; I'll be careful."

"But Luke, Arianna went all the way to her house, and lent me her brother's, because she was concerned for my safety." Arianna nodded.

"And now I'm concerned with yours." She said.

"Same with me. "Luke, you need a…"

 _"Look_ ," Luke began. "We don't have time. The culprit could strike again. We need to…"

"You better listen to your friends, Fluke." A familiar voice interrupted. The kids gasped as they saw Clyde emerge from the bushes. He had Luke's helmet in his hands.

 _"Clyde_!" Luke said, surprised. "What are you doing here? You _hate_ the library."

 _"Yeah_ ," Flora added. "You said that "reading are for wimps"!"

"I _do_ hate them." Clyde agreed. "But, I had to check out a book for my Mum." The kids ahhed.

" _Aw_ ; that's nice." Luke said. Clyde looked mad.

"I'm not a mumma's boy!"

" _Surrreee_ you aren't." Flora said.

"I'm _not!"_ Luke then noticed his helmet.

" _My bike helmet_!" He cried.

"Give it back to him, Clyde!" Arianna demanded of him. "He needs his helmet for safety."

"Oh, I'll give it back to him all right." Luke tried to grab it, but Clyde took it away. "If you answer me one question."

"What question is that?" Flora asked.

"Okay, Clyde." Luke told him. "What do you want to know?"

"What were you three doing on the computers printing all of those maps?" The kids gasped at this.

"You were spying on us?" Flora wanted to know. Luke sneered at him.

"It's not your concern." He told the bully.

"Oh, I think it is, Fluke. Are you running away from your parents because you are all grounded for playing hooky?" Luke clenched his fist.

"No."

"Then what are you…"

"If you must know we're all going to solve the mystery of who shot Professor Layton at the art museum." Clyde just looked at him, and burst out laughing.

"You all? You won't be able to solve this; leave this to the professionals."

"We can do it, and we will." Clyde laughed again.

" _Good luck_! Do your parents know about this?" There was no answer. "They don't?! Oh, you are in so much _trouble!_ You're be grounded for _months!_ "

"And you won't tell, will you?" Clyde shrugged.

"I might, I might not. I can't promise anything." He was also to leave on his bike, when Luke cleared his throat. Clyde looked at him, and noticed his outstretched hand.

 _"What_?!" He then realized something. _"Oh,_ you want the helmet. Here, think fast!" He threw it at Luke's stomach. He lost his balance, and was about to fall on his bottom, when Arianna caught him. She helped him up. Clyde strapped on his bike helmet.

"Thanks." Luke thanked her. He was about to shout at Clyde, when he saw that he and his bike were already gone. He sighed. "Come on, let's go home before our parents realize we're missing." They all put on their helmets, unlocked their bikes, and rode to their houses.

As Flora and Luke rode home, they noticed police by their house.

 _"Oh no_!" Luke said to himself. He and Flora quickly got off their bike, and put it away. They tiptoed to the gathering of the police officers.

What Luke and Flora saw next confirmed Luke's fear. His mom was crying, and Mr. Triton was comforting her. They thought Luke had run away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Luke," Arianna said to him. "Your mum's crying. Your parents thought that you had run away. You have to go back to them. This has gone on long enough. Don't make them suffer any more."

"Yeah." Flora added. "We should go back. They're probably thinking something bad has befallen me too." Luke then got angry.

" _Fine_!" He snapped. His friends were now shocked at their friend's sudden mood. "If you all want to go back, and give up on this, then fine, but not me! I'm not giving up on the professor. I'm going to that hospital. I'll go back to my parents once this is all resolved. We have been through too much to give in now!"

"But Luke, we…"

 _"No;_ if I go back now, they'll never let me do this. I'll do it on my own if I have to. Now, are you in or are you out?" Flora and Arianna hesitated, looking at each other. Luke sighed.

"I'm going to the hospital to visit the professor before I leave for Wales tomorrow. If you two aren't there by the time the train leaves, I know your decision. I have to go now." And with that, he rode away on his bike. Flora and Arianna watched him go. Arianna then remembered something. She took out the maps from her pocket.

 _"Luke_!" She called after him. "You forgot…"

"He's gone, Arianna." Flora told her. "He'll come back once he realizes he needs them."

"I hope so."

Luke parked his bike in the bushes, of the hospital, and went in. He didn't need an ID to get in this time!

"Hershel Layton." He told the woman behind the desk. She looked at him.

"Are your parents with you, little boy?" She asked. Luke shook his head. "Then I can't let you go."

"No, it's okay. I rushed in. My parents are coming. Mum said that I could meet them there." The woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry. That's not how it works. You have to be accompanied by an adult. Plus, you or someone else have to sign you in." Luke pleaded with his eyes.

 _"But…but_ …"

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait. If they're on their way, you won't have to wait very long." Luke sighed. He then saw a middle- age couple come in. He pointed to them.

"There are my parents. Can you tell me where, and can I go now?"

"Wait until they sign in." The man signed them in.

"A198." She said to them. Before they could react, Luke ran to the elevator.

Once in, he pressed the appropriate button, and waited for the elevator to do the rest.

He had to wait for people to come in, and out of the elevator before it reached the floor he wanted.

Once it reached his floor, he ran out. Some other people went out with him.

 _"Don't run!_ " A woman's voice called. Luke slowed down.

When he saw the professor's room, he went in.

"Hi, Professor." He greeted when he saw him in his bed, still in a coma. "Still in a coma? That's too bad." He moved a chair closer to Layton's bedside, and sat on it. "But hopefully you'll be out soon, and up on you feet again in no time solving crimes with your favorite assistant."

"Now, don't get mad, but that is what I'm doing with Flora and Arianna, or I _was_ with them anyways. Now I'm doing this by myself. Now I know you'll say that I can't, and should just let the police and Chelmey handle this, but let me tell you something, Professor. I _can_ do this. I learned from the best, and I'm ready to do this. I won't let you down, Professor; you can count on it! Now, one of the suspects is from Wales. I'm going there tomorrow, I'm going to spend the night here, and leave first thing in the morning." He headed towards the TV remote.

"Right now, I'm just going to watch cartoons on the telly." He said. Once he grabbed the remote, he sat on the edge of Layton's bed. "Hope you don't mind." He turned on the TV.

When he found a cartoon he liked, he put down the remote beside him, and watched the screen.

A half hour later, a nurse came in. It was the same nurse from before.

 _"Hey_!" She piped up. "It's you again!" Luke looked at her as she went over to the professor, to check his vitals.

"How is he?" He wanted to know. "Will he get out of his coma?" The nurse looked at him, and nodded.

"He's showing signs of getting better." Luke smiled.

"That's great! Do you know when he'll get out of his coma?" The woman shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. It's like I said before, it's up to him and God." Luke frowned, disappointed.

"Oh, I see." The woman looked around. "Are your parents around? You can't be here by yourself."

"Oh, my Mum just brought me here. She's in the loo."

"I see. Well, when she gets out, you two better get ready to leave. Visiting hours are almost over."

"Got it!" The nurse and Luke said their goodbyes, and the nurse left the room. Luke's stomach then growled. He turned to the professor.

"Hang on, Professor; I'm going to get something to eat. Be right back." He went off the bed, and left the room.

He came back with Ramen noodles, a pack of doughnuts, and a juice box (He stole them). He was about to go on the bed when he remembered that visiting hours were over. Someone might see him here, and kick him out. So he went under the bed to eat his meal. _Arianna is right_! He thought. _I am turning into a bad boy_! But, he didn't care. He was doing it for the professor.

When he was done with his meal, he yawned. He was tired. He put away his trash, and looked at the professor again.

"Well, I'm going to bed, Professor. Goodnight; see you in the morning!" He yawned again, and went back under the bed.

 _"Mornin', Professor_!" He said to him in the morning. He then became serious. "Well, I have to go. I don't know when the train to Wales takes off, and I don't want to be late, so I'm going now. _Goodbye;_ get better soon!" He then left.

Before Luke could go to the train station, he went to his house to pack. His parents weren't home, so he could pack with ease.

He stole his father's wallet, so he didn't have to steal any more; packed up other things he needed, and left the house.

Once he entered the train station, he looked around for a board that had the schedules of the trains. He found it, and looked for the first train to Wales. He was in luck; the first one listed took off in three hours.

He bought a ticket at the ticket counter, and went to get some breakfast.

When he got his breakfast; a bagel with cream cheese, he sat down at a table to eat it. Families surrounded him with noisy children.

 _"Hey;_ I know you!" A kid's voice spoke up. Luke looked at him. He was about eight years old. "You're Luke Triton! You solve mysteries with that professor." Luke smiled.

 _"Yup!_ "" He answered. "I am."

"Are you in the middle of solving one now?"

"Yes." The kid smiled from ear to ear.

 _"Cool_!" He looked around. "Is the professor around? I want to meet him, and ask some questions! I want to be just like him when I get older. I also want his autograph. So where is he; where is he?" Luke smiled again, and chuckled.

"I'm glad you want to be like him. You follow your dream, learn from the master; and I'm sure you'll be a _great_ detective in no time!" The boy beamed.

"Thanks, I'm Dustin."

"Hey, Dustin." Luke then frowned. Dustin saw this, and grew concerned.

"What's wrong?" He wanted to know.

"I'm afraid the professor's in a coma." He said to Dustin. Dustin was disappointed.

"Oh, well that's too bad. He'll get better, right?" Luke smiled.

"Yeah. He'll get better." But, inside, Luke wasn't so sure. Then, he felt someone snatch his hat from his head.

 _"Hey!"_ He cried. He saw that it was a little boy about six years old that took his hat. Dustin gasped.

 _"Justin_!" He scolded. "You give that back to him right now! Don't you know who he is? He's Professor Layton's trusty assistant, Luke Triton!" Justin looked at Luke.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're Professor Layton's assistant?" Luke nodded. "Well, that changes everything!" He was about to give Luke his hat back, when he withdrew it. _Not_!" He laughed.

 _"Justin_!" Dustin scolded again. "You give back to him, now!"

"He has to catch me first!" Justin said. He blew a raspberry at Luke, and ran off. Dustin looked at Luke.

"I'm sorry about my little brother." He apologized. "He's bored I guess, but that's no excuse. I'll get it back for you." He then ran after Justin, so did Luke who put his breakfast down on the table. _"Justin_ ; you get back here right now!"

 _"GIVE IT, BACK_!" Dustin commanded as they ran by a fountain. Justin laughed and laughed. "Justin; you are being so immature!" Justin stopped, stepped on the platform on the fountain, and held the hat above the water. Both Dustin and Luke gasped. _"Justin_ ; don't you dare!" Justin then slipped on a puddle on the platform. He screamed, and he and the hat fell into the fountain. Luke and Dustin gasped, as Justin flailed his arms.

" _MY HAT_!" Luke yelled. Other people saw this, and rushed to him.

" _HELP_!" He screamed. _"I CAN'T SWIM; I CAN'T SWIM_!" He then realized that he could stand, and stopped. _"Oh, wait_ , it's not that deep." A security officer, stretched out his hand to him,

 _"Here, son_." He said. "It's all right; take my hand." Justin went over to him, and grabbed it. The security officer pulled him out. Luke saw that Justin was soaking wet. A man and a woman ran to him.

 _"JUSTIN!_ " The lady cried. She hugged him close to her chest. "Oh, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, Mum." He told her. Dustin grabbed Luke's hat, rang it out, for it was soaking wet, and gave it to him.

"Here, I'm sorry about him again."

"It's okay." He said. He put it back on his head.

"What happened?" Justin's mom wanted to know. "Were you running by the fountain, and slipped?"

"Justin took this boy's hat." Dustin answered, pointing at Luke. His parents looked at him. Justin shot a look at his brother.

 _"Tattletale_!" He said. His parents looked back at him.

 _"Justin_ ," His mom began. "Is this true? Did you steal this boy's hat?" Justin didn't answer. His mom grew mad. "Justin!"

"Yes, but I was only having fun. I didn't mean for it to fall into the fountain."

"Doesn't matter, son." His father told him. "What you did was still wrong. Now, apologize to him right now."

 _"But_ …"

 _"Justin_!" His mom said, firmly. Justin sighed.

"Oh, alright." He looked at Luke. "I'm sorry." He looked at his parents. "Can I still get ice cream?" His parents shook their heads. Justin was disappointed. "No fair! What about Dustin? He tattled on me!"

"He didn't steal this young boy's hat now, did he?" Justin sighed.

"No; it's still not fair though."

"You may think that." His father said. "But, you'll understand when you have kids." They then left. Dustin looked at Luke.

"Well, I have to go now." He said. " _Bye_ ; hope the professor feels better soon!"

" _Bye!"_ He then left. "I hope so too." He went to finish his breakfast.

He then saw a mother, dragging away a crying child.

" _I WANT A COOKIE_!" He whined.

"Sorry, Raphe." The mother responded. "But, you heard the employees. They're all sold out." But Raphe just kept on wailing.

 _Kids!_ Luke thought. _Kids are so immature! They need to learn some manners_. Luke then shook it off. _No_! He won't become John Kidd. He won't start on hating kids. Kids like Clyde, sure, but that's about it.

As soon as he was done with his bagel, he threw it away in the trash. He looked at the time. He had two hours and thirty-five minutes left. What will he do until then? He then saw Inspector Clamp Grosky.

He couldn't believe it. He was about to call him, when he decided against it. He didn't want to draw attention to himself in case he knew his parents were looking for him, so he just went off.

Luke was reading a book in a bookstore when the PA system told him that his train was all ready to board. He looked at the line. The line was long. He groaned. He liked the book that he was reading. He stood up, and put it back to where it was. He'll have to memorize the title, and read it later, Right now, he needed to go, or he'll miss the train.

Once he was directed to his car, he went onto the train. Once on the train, he went to find his seat.

The train took off minutes later.

After he showed the man his ticket, he stood up to go to the Observation Car to see the scenery.

He was about to go when... _BANG!_ He was shot in the leg! He collapsed onto the floor. Everyone nearby gasped, and ran up, surrounding him. His leg was now bloody.

 _"Luke_!" A familiar voice called as Luke woke. " _Luke!_ " Once his eyes were adjusted, Luke saw Professor Layton standing by his bad side. He shot up, and smiled.

 _"Professor_!" He cried with joy. "You're okay!" The professor nodded.

"Yes, Luke." He said. "I just got out of my coma. When I heard you were here, I came here right away." Luke looked around. He was in a hospital room. He then saw his parents, Flora, and Arianna. His mother hugged him.

"Oh _, Luke_!" She said, smoothing his hair. "Thank heavens you're all right." Arianna brought out some papers from behind her, and showed it to Luke. Luke recognized them as the maps that they had printed at the library.

 _"The maps_!" He cried. _"Ugh_ ; I forgot! How could I be so daft?" He looked at his parents next.

 _"Mum, Dad_ ," He began. "I'm sorry for all that I have done. I'll understand if you want to ground me until adulthood."

"We'll talk about that later, son." Clark said to his son. Just then, Inspector Chelmey came into the room.

"How's my young detective doing?" He wanted to know.

"Good." Luke answered. "But, who would shoot a gun at an innocent kid?"

"A sick, twisted, evil person." Layton answered.

"And unfortunately," Chelmey added. "the world is filled with them." Luke then realized something. He sat up straight.

"The _mystery!_ " He looked at his parents. "I'm sorry, Mum and Dad, but I have to do this. The professor's shooter is still at large. I have to get him, and bring him to justice."

" _Whoa there_ , tiger!" Clark said. " _Relax_. There's no need." Luke was confused. Before he could ask, Chelmey beat him to it.

"The culprit's already been caught, and is behind bars." Chelmey answered. Luke looked at him.

"He is?" Chelmey nodded. "Who was it? Was it Alistair?" Chelmey shook his head.

"It was his brother, Crispin."

"He has a brother?" Chelmey nodded again.

"He didn't want to do it as first, but Alistair bribed him."

"Let me guess. It was money, right?" Chelmey nodded a third time.

"Indeed, it was. Alistair didn't do it, because he thought he would be a dead giveaway for after he escaped. So, he let his brother do it for him. Alistair knew that you were trying to solve the case, and wanted you dead. Crispin didn't think a kid like you would, but Alistair knew not to underestimate kids. His other brother, Clayton, shot the professor."

"All of the brothers were involved?" Chelmey nodded yet again.

"Are they all behind bars?"

"Yes. Alistair tried to escape again. He's the strongest out of all of them. He was even stronger then his parents, who he killed them both. So, it's just him and his brothers in his immediate family."

"So, Alistair has a criminal record."

"They all did some petty crimes when they were all teens."

" _Yikes!_ Were his parents criminals?" Chelmey shook his head.

"No, they were both crime-free."

"Then why did…." Chelmey shrugged.

"Parents can raise their kids right, but somehow along the road, things can go wrong."

"I guess." Luke looked at his mom and dad.

"I won't end up like Alistair and his brothers, Mum and Dad." He promised. "I won't become a serial killer."

"We're glad, son." Clark said. John Kidd came into the room then. Luke was confused.

"John; why are _you_ here? There're children in here. You hate children."

"I do." John admitted. "And when my brother told me about his wife, I was furious. My fiancé just got pregnant, so I dumped her. But, after thinking about it, I decided to give kids a chance. After all, Collin's my brother. I want him to be happy. So if that means being an uncle, then so be it, and like you said, not all kids are bad. My fiancé and I are back together since last night." Luke grinned.

"I'm glad you made up your mind. You won't regret it, and I didn't know you were engaged. _Congratulations!"_

"Thanks."

"Was she at the museum's opening?" John shook his head.

"No, I dumped her before the opening."

"Oh, well, that's too bad." John sighed.

"Yeah, it was. It was a rubbish mistake." He then changed the subject. "Are you okay, kid?"

"Yeah."

"When can you go home?"

"I don't know. Soon, I hope."

"I hope so too. Then you can come back to the museum. You won't make it for the re-opening through. I'll introduce you to my fiancé if she comes." Luke couldn't believe it.

" _Really?_ You changed your policy on 'no kids allowed?"John nodded _._

"If your parents say you can. I have something that you might like to see." Luke looked at his parents.

"Can I?" Mrs. Triton shrugged.

"We'll see, dear. Maybe after you're grounded." Next, he looked at Inspector Chelmey.

"Inspector Clamp Grosky was there at the train station, Inspector. Do you know why?" Inspector Chelmey nodded.

"He was looking for you, Luke."

"Oh." He was confused again. "How did he know that I was there?"

"We sort have told." Arianna admitted. Luke glared at her.

"Sorry! I had to tell. We didn't want you going to Wales all by your lonesome." Luke sighed.

"I guess. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I was so focused on the mystery that I guess I was only proving John's point. Kids are uncivilized citizens who need to grow up and learn."

"That's not all true." Flora put in. "If parents, or guardians teach them the difference between right and wrong, they'll hopefully live up to it, and do the right things in the future. After all, we are the children of yesterday's dream." Luke smiled.

"You're _right_ , Flora. It's up to _us_ to make the world what we want it to be!" Flora smiled back.

The nurse then came in.

"Come on," The inspector told everyone. "We better get going, and give Luke time to recover." The others agreed.

" _Bye, Luke_!" Flora said. "Get better soon!"

"Solving a mystery won't be the same without my young assistant." Layton put in.

"Don't worry, professor." Luke promised him. "The next case will be with me." He glanced at his parents, then back at Layton. "After I'm done with my punishment of course." Layton smiled.

"I couldn't be any happier." They all said their goodbyes, and left the nurse to attend to the boy.

A few days later, Luke was out of the hospital. He, Professor Layton, his parents, and Inspector Chelmey went to the museum when Luke was done being grounded two months later. It was a weekend, so Luke didn't miss school. Layton also was there the day of the re-opening. He had the honor of cutting the ribbon!

When Luke was grounded he had to do community service for breaking in a police station, using their computers, and stealing an officer's ID. Luke thought this, along with being grounded was not fair, and too long, but he didn't complain. He knew he deserved it. It was either the community service, or jail. Arianna and Flora were grounded too. They also did community service with Luke.

" _John_?" Luke said to him. "The museum is great, but my parents, and I are leaving now." John was with a plump woman. "Is this your fiancé?" John nodded.

"This is Mary." He said. Mary offered her hand, and Luke shook it.

"How'd you do?" She wanted to know, shaking everyone's hands.

"Good. How long are you? Do you know the gender? Do you know the name?"

"Two months, seven more to go, and we don't know. My future husband's thinking Luke after you. How'd you like that?" Luke was shocked.

" _Wow, really?!_ That'll be an honor! And seven months is when John and his wife's babies are due."

"I know. Small word. Imagine if he'd become an uncle and dad all on the same day, and of course we'll only name the baby Luke if he's a boy."

"Yeah, that would be something, and yeah, of course. I'll still be honored that you thought about it." Well, we have to go now." John wagged his finger back and forth.

"I have something to show you first." He stated. Luke was confused, wondering what it could be.

"I wanted you, the professor, and your family to be the first people to see this." John explained.

 _"What_?" Luke wanted to know. John led them into a pitch-black room. Mary went too Luke, the inspector, professor, and Luke's parents have noticed it before, but were so busy, that they didn't bother with it. John turned on the lights. Luke, and the others gasped at what they saw.

It was a playroom for little kids. The rooms were painted sky-blue, and the carpet had trains all over it. An easel, an elephant slide, a swing set were also included in the room, with so much more.

"This is _amazing!_ " Luke complimented, marveling.

"And take a look at this." John said. He pointed to some writing on the door. Luke, and everybody else read it. 'Dedicated to Luke Triton'. It read. Luke smiled.

"I'm really honored. Thank you."

"And thank you for opening my eyes. I will think twice about kids now."

"You'll make a great uncle."

"I sure hope so."

"You, your family, and Professor Layton are welcome here any time." Luke smiled.

Through Luke hated being grounded, with the professor all better, and the culprits behind bars, he felt that it was well worth it.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

A couple months later, Luke, his friends, and the professor went to a park. Luke and his friends were on their summer holiday. When Luke saw John, his wife, a baby in a stroller, Collin, his wife, and five babies in strollers, he called over to them.

" _Hey!_ " He called, and ran over to them. Professor Layton, Arianna, and Flora all went with him. The new families saw them, and all the parents smiled.

" _Hey_ ; we haven't seen you all in a while." Collin said. "How are you all doing?"

 _"Good_!" The kids all answered. He looked at the professor.

"And how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good." The professor replied.

"That's good." He looked at the kids. "So, my brother told me that you solved the mystery."

"Yeah." Luke answered.

"And I heard you all got in some trouble; did you all learn your lesson?"

 _"Yeah_!" The kids answered.

"We're still doing community service." Flora added. "But frankly, I think that's not at all a punishment, I think it's good to do good. It's better then jail by far." Collin nodded.

"I agree. It's better to do good, then to do bad." Luke then gestured towards the five babies.

"Are these the quintuplets?" He wanted to know?"

"They sure are!" Pam answered. The kids marveled at the cooing babies. "Finn, Devin, Riley, Sylvie, and Mae."

 _"Awe_ ; they're so _cuuutttteeeeee_!" Flora marveled.

"All babies are!" Arianna agreed. "It's hard to imagine that some can grow up as terrible, human beings. But, I'm sure these babies will grow up doing well. They might grow up to be famous, and have their names in the future history books!" Collin and Pam chucked.

"A parent can only hope." She stated. "But no matter what they do in life; they'll make us proud." Luke then noticed the sixth baby. He turned to John.

"Is this your baby?" He asked.

"He sure is!" John told him. "You can hold him if you want." Luke was shocked.

"Can I?" John nodded. Luke beamed.

" _Wow_!" He then looked at the professor. Layton nodded. Luke cheered, and sat on the bench. Mary unstrapped her son from his stroller, and gave him to Luke.

"Here you go." She said. Luke looked down at the baby and grinned.

" _Hi; baby_!" He greeted. "I'm Luke!" He looked at the parents. "What's his name?"

"Luke." John answered. Luke couldn't believe it.

" _Really_?!" John nodded.

"My husband wanted to name him after you." Mary explained. "He asked me for my permission, and I agreed, I liked the name Luke."

" _Wow_ ; what an honor!" Luke looked at the Luke in his arms. "Do you like your name, Luke?" The little Luke cooed happily. The big Luke smiled.

"I do too."

"Have you ever held a baby before?" Mary asked the Luke holding her baby.

"Yeah." Luke answered. "My cousins, and the babies I babysit for. But, I always like to hold babies."

"Me too." Arianna put in.

"Who doesn't?" Flora chipped in as well. "Everyone likes babies!" The adults chuckled. Luke looked at John.

"So, are you and your wife going to have any more?"

 _"Whoa_!" John said. "Let's not get carried away. And yes, I'd like to have more kids but I think one and an uncle of five is plenty enough right now."

"Yeah." Flora agreed. "I guess that's enough." John looked at Layton.

"Do you want to hold our little Luke?" The professor nodded.

"I'll be happy too."

After they all had turns holding little Luke, and the other babies, the adults all watched and their kids all watched the older kids play on the playground. A half hour later, they all said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.

Luke was proud of John and Mary, He was also proud of Collin and his wife. He knew that they'll all make great parents, and little Luke, and the quintuplets will grow up and do their parents proud, just like he will for his parents. For he knew, all kids in the whole world has the power to change the world.


End file.
